True Meaning of Princess
by miss selah
Summary: It starts with Once Upon a Time...


* * *

**True Meaning of Princess**

_A/N: This is for an essay the my Aunt is doing. She needed to summarize the play that she had written, but was having a hard time with it, so she asked me to write a story format version. She and a few other of her classmates own the playwright, so yes. This story cannot be cited without their express permission. They do, as a matter of fact, own the rights to it._

_The play can also be found on Youtube. This is the link _. com/watch?v=d9bdonsrfFo _remove the space. It is the last one, I think, so you can skip ahead._

* * *

This story begins - as so many do - with Once Upon a Time, in a Kingdom that wasn't actually very far away. A ball was to be held, and every princess from every kingdom was to attend! Pocahontas, the Princess of the New world was invited, and she came, carrying a pouch of corn and announced by a musical tune. Snow White, the Princess from the home of the Seven Dwarves was invited,and she came, carrying a red apple and announced by a musical tune. Cinderella, the Princess from the Storybook Land invited, and she came, carrying a broom and announced by a musical tune. Bell, the Princess from a poor provincial town in France was invited, and she came, carrying a book and announced by a musical tune. Jasmine, the Princess of Agrabah was invited, and she came, and entered with Raja and announced by a muscial tune. Fiona, Princess of a Kingdom Far, Far away was invited, and she came, entering with her Guardian Dragon and announced by a musical tune.

The Princesses mingled for a bit, catching up on old times, until Snow White came to the center and addressed them all.

"It is so lovely to see you ladies again," Snow White exclaimed merrily. "How I have missed you all so!"

"Have any of you found a husband yet?" Fiona asked, a worried expression on her face, "I have been locked in that tower for three long years now, and not one Prince has come to rescue me!" She announced with a frustrated stamp of her slippered foot.

"And I am still at home with my stepmother and step sisters," Cinderella sighed, "But they can't keep me from dreaming! And as I always say, if you have faith in your dreams, some day, the dream that you wish will come true!"

Jasmine nodded. "I just hope that my prince comes along soon, or I will have to marry whomever my father chooses for me, and he has horrible taste in men! I just feel so trapped!"

Belle agreed. "The only potential Prince Charming's that I have come across are here, in these books," she presented the one that she had brought with her for the other Princesses to see, and the all clammered to get a close look. "In a poor, provincial town, like mine, there is no one I can really talk to."

Pocahontas took a step back from the group, and looked out a distant window. "I dont know what or when, but I have the strangest feeling that something is coming!"

Ribbet.

Cinderella froze. "Did any of you hear that?"

Ribbet.

"A frog!" cried Belle.

The Princesses ran around the ballroom, frantically trying to find the frog that had decided to crash their party.

Ribbit.

"Everyone, be quiet for a moment!" Snow White yelled, holding a finger up to her lips. The Princesses all froze, and Snow White cupped her hands to her ears, listening.

Ribbit.

Snow White strode quickly to the buffet table and pulled at the table clothe. There, beneath the table, sat a tiny green frog, no bigger than any of the Princesses petite hands.

"I'll get him," Fiona said, pulling up her silk sleeves and tugging Cinderella's broom away from her, before savagely swinging at the frog.

"Stop it, Fiona!" Pocahontas cried, "Leave that poor frog alone!" She wrestled the broom from Fiona and bent down to console the poor frog.

Jasmine looked pensieve. "Perhaps he's not just a frog, but a Frog Prince?"

The girls all nodded.

"Maybe one of us could kiss him," Belle exclaimed, getting more and more excited, "and then make him into our Prince!" The Princesses all suddenly made a lunge for the previously feared frog, each trying desperately to win that first kiss.

"My Prince!" Cinderella exclaimed savagely.

"Give him here!" Pocahontas screamed.

"I saw him first!" Snow White cried.

"But I've been waiting for three years!" Fiona said, grabbing a leg.

"It was my idea, let me kiss him!" Belle screamed.

"Ladies!" The announcers exclaimed, and the Princesses backed away from the frazzled frog.

"Let's decide this in a lady-like manner," the first announcer said quietly, and all the Princesses lined up in a single file line.

"Cinderella," said the second announcer, "you begin. Why do you think you deserve the kiss from the frog?"

Cinderella cleared her throat. "I am kind, gentle, and loving person. I would make a great wife because I have lots of experience cooking and cleaning, i sweep, mop, clean the chimney, even do laundry and iron. and most of all, i know the importance of dreaming and I will always encourage him to fallow his dreams and never give up."

Jasmine was next. "I'm a very adventurous person, and enjoy moonlit magic carpet rides, strolls through the market place while undercover as a peasant, and playing with my pet tiger, rajah. if he marries me, he can rule all of Agraba as Sultan one day!"

Next up was Belle. "I read a lot, and would love to read my prince stories and help him with his homework. i want adventure in the great wide somewhere. even though he is a frog, i believe he is kind and gentle. i want to be his friend."

Pocahontas was next in line. "I ended a war, and can bring peace to my princes kingdom. i love all of the animals and trees of the forest and never litter. i never bully anybody, and love everybody equally."

Fiona pushed a little at Pocahontas, eager to start her turn. "I can defend my Prince, because I kick butt!"

Finally, it was the soft spoken Snow White's turn. "The mirror on the Wall said i was the fairest of the all! if i can take care of seven dwarfs and do all their washing and cleaning, then I can take care of one prince! even if my prince is happy, sleepy, dopey, grumpy, bashful, sneezey or if he wants to be a doctor!"

"All the Princesses have spoken!" said the first announcer, and she picked up the frog gently. "Which Princess to you want for your bride?"

The frog looked from one Princess to another, unsure of what to so. Finally, he shrugs and ribbits.

"Well, if the frog can't decide," the second announcer sighed, "then maybe we should just let them all try."

"May I try?" Cinderella kissed the frog, but nothing happened. She sighed, downtrodden. "It this is not my Prince then I am sure I will find him one day, as long as I keep believing!"

"Let me!" Pocahontas took her turn, but nothing happened. "That's ok, Grandmother Willow will help point me in the right direction."

"Can I have a turn?" Belle kissed the frog, but nothing happened. "Maybe he isn't my Prince, but mine will come someday. Just like in these books! Maybe I just have to wait until chapter three..."

"Let me try my luck!" Jasmine gave him a soft kiss, but nothing happened. "Looks like I'm still waiting for my magic carpet ride with the right Prince..."

"Me next!" Fiona shoved Jasmine aside and planted a hard kiss on the top of the frog's head. Nothing happened, and she scowled. "Well, fine then! I will just go back to my tower and wait for somebody who likesme to come and rescue me."

"Shall I give it a try?" Snow White gave the frog a kiss, but nothing happened. She sighed. "Oh well. We can still be friends, little frog. But I am sure that the dwarves are missing me by now. I must get home!" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Don't tell the evil Queen you saw me here."

The frog hopped back and forth after the princesses. He let out a longing croak.

Ribbet?

"Aw!" The first announcer said, scooping him in to her hands. "Poor frog! You must not be a Prince after all."

The second announcer came over and rubbed his little head, on the ridge behind his eye. "Don't worry, little frog, we still love you." Both of the announcers leaned down and kissed the sweet frog on either cheek and, to their surprise, he transformed before their eyes in to a handsome Prince!

"I actually was a Prince," the charming man told them, "and I was just waiting for the right Princess."

"But we're not Princesses!" The first announcer exclaimed.

"We are only serving girls!" The second announcer said with a blush.

"Well," said the Prince, "you don't have to be royal to be a princess, or to get the prince. you broke the spell through your kindness and for kissing me even though you thought i was just a frog."

"Oh my!" Both girls fanned themselves with their hands when he flashed them a smile.

"Would you ladies like to accompany me back to my castle?" He offered a well tailored arm to each girl.

"Yes please!" both girls exclaimed as they took his arms and were whisked away to enjoy their very own happily ever after.


End file.
